Along with the development of the display technology, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device has currently become one of the hot issues in the field of flat-panel display, and more and more OLED display panels have been available in the market. As compared with a traditional thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD), it is able for the OLED display panel to provide a more rapid response speed, a higher contrast and a wider viewing angle.
Recently, as the demand on high resolution display increases, a size of each pixel for the OLED display panel becomes smaller and smaller, and meanwhile a capacitance of a capacitor in a pixel circuit for driving an OLED to emit light becomes smaller and smaller. As a result, the stability of a potential at a node for driving the OLED to emit light may be deteriorated, and an entire display effect of the display panel may be adversely affected.
Hence, there is an urgent need to improve the stability of the potential at the node in the pixel circuit, so as to improve the display effect of the display panel.